With or Without You
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: This story is mainly about William, he thinks his life is perfect, but then he meets Danielle, No, NOT Danielle Panabaker, I just like the name, plus, she's already Phoebe! Anyway, he falls in love with her immediatly, but then...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yours, Mine, and Ours character, except Danielle, and her family, lol **

"O.K., it's two o'clock, and time for…" William Beardsley announced to himself, as he sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, "Miami Vice," he finished.

"I don't CARE what Michael told you! You can't pull off yellow!" Phoebe North yelled as she stormed into the living room

"Oh shut up Phoebe! At least I can pull of being blonde!" Christina Beardsley shot back, as she followed Phoebe into the living room who stopped right in front of the TV.

"Christina, you freak, WHY would I want to be blonde? So I can look like you, puh-leese," Phoebe said\par "Uh, can you continue this argument like five inches east of where you're standing,"

They both turned and scowled and said in unison, "Shut up William!"

William scoffed, as Dylan came racing into the room holding a piece of paper, and waving wildly in the air. Naoko followed shortly after, running equally as fast, and shouting, "I'm gonna KILL you Dylan! GIVE ME THAT!"

"In your dreams!" he shouted back jumping on the coffee table, also in front of the TV.

"Hey, please get down from there, I can't see." William said.

"Yeah...right," he answered, doing a back flip on the coffee table, and running out of the room.

Naoko raced out after him screaming, "I'm gonna KILL you!"

Then, Kelly, Michael, and Harry all walked in, and picked up the remote.

"HEY!" William said

"Oh, sorry." Kelly said

"Yeah," Harry and Michael said

Then, Helen was herding Mick, Jimi, Bina, Marissa, Aldo, and Lao into the living room, when she noticed Christina and Phoebe were now slapping each other in the head, she pushed Phoebe back a little, and then said, very calmly, "Excuse me, there is no _slapping_ in this house. Phoebe Britany Graziella North, you know that." Christina snickered, "And Christina Melanie Beardsley, you know it too."

Then she turned, and they continued arguing. William put his head in his hand as he listened to the immense loudness of the room when the doorbell rang. No one acknowledged that it even rung, so he stood up and said sarcastically, "Oh, don't worry, _I'll_ get it." When he went to the door and opened it, a very pretty girl, about his age, maybe that makes her a woman, stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of brightly colored daisies. She had a little below the shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing an about knee length dress that had small delicate pink flowers on the skirt, and the sleeves, but the bodice was plain ivory with a pink satin ribbon tied in a crisscross fashion.

"H...Hel--Hello," he finally managed to say

"Hi, I'm Danielle Waldren, I just moved in next door, and my parents insisted I should meet the neighbors."

"Oh, my family is very large, it would take a week to meet them all."

"Oh, well, let's start with you,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm William, William Beardsley."

"Hello," she said, shaking his hand

Everyone in the house was nosey, so they all wanted to know who William was talking to, she they all gathered around the door, and then Dylan said, "Hey Will-iam, who are you talking to?"

William quickly turned around and said, "Well, since they're _all_ here, this is," All of his brothers and sisters were in a long line, so he started from the left pointing to each person, "Harry, Michael, Kelly, Ely, Otter, Ethan, Dylan, Naoko, Mick, Jimi, Joni, Lao, Bina, Marissa, Aldo, My dad, Frank and my mom Helen, and the two fighting over there, are Christina and Phoebe. Everyone, this is Danielle, she just moved in next door."

"Hi Danielle." they all said in unison

"Hi," she said, then she turned to William and said, "Wow, that really _is _a lot of people, I thought you were just exaggerating."

Frank and Helen stepped forward, and shook Danielle's hand, then Helen said, "Welcome to the neighborhood,"

"Thank-you," she said, "Oh, and these are for you," she handed Helen her bouquet of daisies.

"Oh, thank-you." Helen admired them, "I'm going to put these in a vase," then she turned to Frank and said, "I love her! How did she know daisies were my favorite flower?" then she skipped into the kitchen

Then Dylan immerged from the crowd, and said to Danielle, "So, you uh, dating anyone?"

"Back off, Dylan." Frank said

"Oh, that's o.k., no I'm not," Danielle said

"Not yet anyway," William interjected.

"What?" Danielle said

"Well, I-I, I um, was going to ask…."

Everyone in the room sighed, and said at the same time, "IF YOU'D GO OUT WITH HIM!"

She giggled, and William turned to them like, sarcastically, '_Thannnnks!' _

Then Danielle said, "Sure,"

"Um, O.K., how about tomorrow, around….seven?"

"Sure,"

"O.K., I'll see you at seven."

She smiled and on her way out the door, she said, "Bye, it was nice meeting you, _all._"

Then they all said, "BYE!" and waved.

William said good-bye to her outside, and when he came back in, he actually said, "Thank-you."

Everyone laughed, but Christina, Phoebe, and Dylan were the only ones that said, "Anytime,"

**A/N: More soon, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Britannia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkpiggy2: Yeah, she is, maybe…maybe not, you'll have to see!**

After William's date with Danielle, he was already in love with her, but he couldn't actually say that to anyone, they'd think he was crazy. So he kept it to himself, until the next day, when generally all of the North's and Beardsley's also fell in love with her, (not literally, just like a sister, lol!)

It was sort of raining that day, so everyone was stranded in the house. It was so loud with all the people talking and running around, it almost impossible to hear the doorbell ring, but Frank did. He blew his whistle, and everyone froze, "_That _was the doorbell, stay silent, until we see who it is, clear?"

Everyone nodded, and he proceeded to answer the door, "Danielle, hello." he said

"Hi. My parents heard all this noise coming from over here, and thought your house was on fire or something, so I had to come and check."

"Oh, no, it's not on fire, that's just what it sounds like when you have eighteen loud children in the house, all at once,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, then,"

"No, don't be. Why don't you come in, you must be freezing,"

"O.K.," she smiled, and Frank shut the door behind her.

Bina and Marissa came flying down the stairs and past Danielle and Frank. Bina's hair was beautifully twisted, and braided into an updo with flower and butterfly clips in it, and Marissa was obviously jealous, because hers just hung straight.

"Bina that's not fair! Christina said my hair is unmanageable, but we're TWINS! Then you have it too!" Marissa shouted as she dropped to the floor very sad.

Frank looked from Marissa, to Danielle, to Bina, and then opened his mouth to speak, but Danielle cut him off, and said quietly, "I can take this," Frank nodded, and went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "CHRISTINA!" Then ran up the stairs, no one wanted to be Christina.

Danielle looked at Marissa who was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, Danielle bent down next to her, "Hey," she said

"Hi," Marissa said

"So, what did Christina say about your hair?"

"That it was unmanageable, but Bina's isn't."

"Oh, well, Christina was just messing with you, you have beautiful hair. Come here," she turned Marissa around, and took the brush she was holding, and brushed Marissa's long brown hair, then she separated it into three different sections, and started French braiding the first one, but only half way, then she took the other section on the left side, and French braided it into the first one, and did the same with the right, then she had three French braids, going into one. Then Kelly came into the room, her hair was in a huge mess of twisted pieces and straight pieces of hair all on the top of her head, and there were a million little clips and barrettes just stuck in the mess randomly, Danielle guessed Phoebe did her hair. Danielle needed a few clips to accent Marissa's hair, so she called Kelly over, and borrowed two butterflies, and two roses, and thanked her, and as she added them to Marissa's hair, which already looked better than Bina's, she said, "You know, I don't have any bothers or sisters,"

"Hey, you can have any of mine!" Marissa answered with a giggle.

"I really wish I had a little sister,"

"I wish I had a _nice _big sister!"

They both laughed, then finally Danielle was finished.

"There," Danielle said, smiling, "What do you think?" she asked handing her a mirror.

"Wow! I look so pretty! Thank-you Danielle!" she hugged Danielle, "You are SO much nicer than Christina!"

"Oh, um, thank-you. And you're welcome, anytime. Anything for William's family," she smiled again at Marissa, Danielle had perfect teeth, and that made her smile even more pleasant to look at, Marissa began to wonder if she had any flaws at all.

"You must reeeeeeally like him," Marissa said

"Yeah, I do." she said

"So, are you gonna get married?"

"Um, I don't know, but if we do, it won't be until we're a lot older,"

"I want to be in the wedding!"

"Well, if there is one, you'll _all _be in it, I'm sure William will be insistent,"

"Arg, that mean's he'll want Christina in it!"

"She's not that bad, and that is his sister,"

"Yeah, well, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be in China or something when you guys get married,"

Danielle laughed, and she stood up from the floor, and she and Marissa continued talking for a little while before William came downstairs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked

"What? You don't want me here?" she asked, with a laugh

"Oh, no, not at all, I just didn't expect to see you, that's all,"

"Nice one William!" Marissa said

"So, did you see Kelly?" Danielle asked

"Kelly? No, why?"

As if on cue, Kelly came running through the room, and slid passed Danielle, Marissa, and William.

"Oi Vey, Kelly, come back here," William said

"Yeah?"

"You look like the bride of Frankenstein. What happened to your head?"

"Oh, Phoebe did it,"

"Figures," he said

"Hey!" Marissa said

A second later they were joined by Phoebe and Christina, arguing, of course.

"You're SUCH a jerk, you're trying to do everything you can to turn Bina and Marissa against each other!" Phoebe said

"I am NOT, Bina's just a lot cuter than Marissa," Christina said

"O.K., one: you're a jerk, two: they're TWINS, three: Marissa's sitting right there."

"Oops," Christina said

Marissa jumped up, and ran out of the room, Danielle and William followed her. Before entering the kitchen he stopped, and turned, "Christina, what is your problem?"

"What?"

"How could say that to my sister!" Phoebe said

"More importantly, how could you say that to _your _sister?" William said, as he followed Danielle into the kitchen.

Marissa was sitting on the kitchen floor, the same way she had been sitting before. Danielle sat down next to her.

"Do you think Bina's prettier than I am?" Marissa asked

"No, sweetheart, you're both very pretty, but more importantly, you're twins."

"I wish we weren't."

"Oh Marissa, you know Bina's not the one that started this, it was Christina, and she's just using Bina to make you mad,"

"She is?"

"Yes, did you hear Bina say anything like, 'Oh, I'm so much prettier than Marissa,' or, 'My hair is so much nicer than Marissa's,'?"

"No…"

"See, Christina was the one who said all of that, so don't be mad at Bina,"

"You're right. You're the greatest Danielle," she said hugging Danielle, "I really hope William marries you."

Marissa saw William behind them, but Danielle didn't know he was there, if she had, she wouldn't have answered with, "So do I, but we can't think about marriage yet, he hasn't even kissed me yet,"

Marissa giggled and said, "I wonder why…"

"Well, we've only known each other for like two days, so it's not a huge deal,"

"Maybe it is," William said, nearly scaring Danielle to death.

"William, I didn't know you were in here," Danielle said

"Look, I haven't kissed you because I…well, I didn't know if..."

Marissa rolled her eyes, and said, "Just kiss her!"

William leaned in and their lips met in one hell of a deep and meaningful kiss. One both of them had been longing to do. It was the most wonderful feeling. Even though they had only known each other for a short amount of time, you know it's the one right away.

Everyone in the family gathered around the doorway to the kitchen, and Marissa started humming the 'here comes the bride,' and then to get them to break apart, Dylan whistled the wolf whistle very loudly, which surprisingly worked.

William shook his head, and Marissa clapped her hands and said, "Can I be the maid on honor?"

Danielle laughed, and William said, "Of course you can."

Then everyone laughed, and Dylan said, "As long as I get to do the music!"

"And I get to do the clothes!" Phoebe chimed in

"Ooh! And I get to do the decorating!" Christina said

"And I get to live with you in your new house!" Marissa said

"O.K., can we not discuss this now? They aren't even engaged. Are you?" Helen said

"No," William and Danielle said

"Phew. Not that I don't want you to be engaged someday it's just that now would not be a good time, seeing as you're so young and-"

"Helen," Frank said

"Yes?"

"They get the point,"

**A/N: O.K., that was Lonnnnng, but I'm loving writing this, so… And I bet all of you love Danielle already, I'm already writing the next chapter, because I didn't want this to be 200 pages! lol Anyway, pleeeeease review!**

**Thank-you, & Regards,**

**Britannia**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Phoebe sat in the living room with her guitar. She held the string down in the first fret, and plucked the A string and sang, "Ahhhhhh," then she swung her hand down the strings and it made an off key, "_DURNT" _sound. "Man! I hate musician's block!" she said.

Then, the doorbell rang, and Aldo went to get it. He peeked through the side window and said, "Oh, it's William's girlfriend! Alias, nicest, prettiest person EVER." He flung the door open, and said, "Hello!"

"Hi," she said

"Please enter our home, Danielle the lovely,"

"Um, thank-you," was all she could to say.

"Hey Beautiful," William said entering the room, and going to kiss Danielle.

"Awwwwwwwahhh," everyone in the room said.

Phoebe was the only one that didn't talk, she was still mad about her musician's block. Danielle walked into the living room, and said, "Hey,"

Phoebe looked up, "Oh, it's you, hi."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, trying to write a song, but I have musician's block."

"Musician's block?"

"Yeah, like writer's block…only I'm a musician…"

"Oh! O.K., duh,"

Phoebe smiled, and then said, "Do you sing?"

"A little, but I'm not very good,"

"Well, I could use ANY help,"

"Well, why don't you try, A, C, F4, B, G."

Phoebe nodded and plucked the strings Danielle suggested, and it sounded perfect, now she just needed lyrics.

"Wow, how did you know that would sound perfect?"

"Well, I play a little myself,"

"Wow, is there anything you _can't _do?"

"Fly," they both laughed, and Danielle thought of lyrics:

_My life has new meaning since I met you_

_Before we were together, happiness wasn't present_

_No matter how long I live, I'll never meet someone else like you_

"Wow! Danielle, you are blowing my mind, you sing better than anyone I've ever heard, AND you play guitar. I so hope William marries you!" she said, hugging Danielle.

"Um, Thank-you," she said

William entered the room, and Phoebe set her guitar down and said, "Dearest brother, you take my advice, right?"

"I guess…." William answered

"Well, then here is my advice to you: Marry her," she said pointing to Danielle.

"It'll happen someday," William said.

Danielle smiled, as she stood up. William put his arm around her, and they headed out the door.

Today their date was sitting on the roof of William's car, out of the sunroof on the beach. Danielle's most favorite thing to do was watch the tide come in and out, so that became William's also. They had been sitting on top of the car for a while before Danielle finally said, "Do you think your family likes me?"

It was all William could do not to just burst out in laughter, because it was so obvious that they did, "Um, I think so, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, they're really nice to me, but I thought they were just being nice because I'm your girlfriend,"

"Well, maybe at first, but _all _Marissa did yesterday was talk about you, and how great you are,"

"Hey, that's your job,"

"Yeah, I know!" They both laughed, then she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I don't think Christina likes me,"

"Who cares, Harry, Michael, Kelly, Ely, Otter, Ethan, Dylan, Naoko, Mick, Jimi, Joni, Lao, Bina, Marissa, Aldo, Phoebe, and my Mom and Dad like you,"

"Well, I just don't understand why she doesn't like me."

"Well, you did gain Marissa's favoring, and she wanted both of the twins to like her,"

"No she didn't, if she did, she wouldn't have said one was prettier than the other,"

"O.K., you have a point. Well, how did you get Phoebe to like you?"

"I didn't even try, I just helped her with musician's block,"

"O.K., did you try to get Marissa to like you?"

"No…"

"What about Harry, Michael, and Kelly?"

"No…"

"See, you're just one of those people that everyone likes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, normally, anyone I'd date would immediately turn around and run when she saw I had _seven _brothers and sisters, when I had eighteen, didn't even bother anymore, but you, you didn't even seem phased by it at all,"

"Well, that's your family, I can't think that if I'm your girlfriend, I won't have to associate with them, or want them to like me, and if we ever got married, when you marry someone, you marry their family. So, you just accept it, besides, I love your family,"

"Really?"

"Um-hm,"

"Well, since I haven't met _your _family, I'll say this, I love you,"

"Really? Oh my Gosh, this is like, I mean, I love you too,"

William smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

About 20 minutes later, Danielle's cell phone rang.

"Who's calling me? The only people who have my number are….Mom and Dad, and you."

She dropped down into the car, and got her cell phone, sat back on the roof, and answered it, "Hello…..yeah…..I'm with William…..the beach….no….I guess….o.k…..see you at home…..bye."

She hung up the phone and said, "I'm so sorry, my mom needs me at home for some reason,"

"O.K., is she o.k.?"

"I think,"

"Well, that's good, did she sound upset?"  
"No," she said, as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Then it's probably nothing,"

"I hope not, but with Mom, you never know,"

It was a few hours later, and raining horribly. The house was loud, as usual, but not as loud as usual. The doorbell rang, and Frank went to answer it. It was Danielle, but she wasn't her usual happy self, she had on jeans, and a navy blue sweatshirt, she was soaking wet, because she had obviously ran here in the rain, and she looked like she had been crying.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Frank asked, escorting her into the house.

She sniffed and said, "No,"

"Well, what happened?"

"I…I think I should tell William first,"

"Oh, right, of course. WILLIAM!"

"Yeah?" he answered coming down the stairs, "Danielle? What happened are you O.K.?"

She shook her head, and went to hug him, his first thought was _Oh my GOD she's dying. _But she pulled back, and said, "I need to talk to you," she took his hand and pulled him out the front door and on to the lighthouse's porch.

"O.K., now you're scaring me, _what _is going on?"

"My Dad…" she couldn't finish the sentence, she had started crying again

"What? He died?"

"No. No, he's….he's still alive, he's just…been transferred to Nevada,"

"No, you're leaving, When?"  
Danielle looked at William and nodded, and said, "Tomorrow," he sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, she continued to cry on his shoulder. He didn't care how long they stood there, because he knew if he let her go, he'd have to let go forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying goodbye to Danielle was not easy for anyone, but it was definitely the hardest for William, (obviously). It was raining the next day, and the day she had to leave. Danielle went and said goodbye to each one of the BeardsleyNorth children, and Phoebe, Marissa, and William were last.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Phoebe said, as she was hugging Danielle, "You're like perfect, but more importantly, you're perfect for William,"

"I know, I can't believe I'm leaving either, we _just _moved here." Danielle said

"You know we're going to miss you Dani,"

"Yeah, I miss you guys to, Pheebs," They both managed to laugh, despite the fact, they were both crying.

They hugged again, and she moved on to Marissa.

"Danielle, why do you have to leave?" Marissa said, she was also crying

"Because my Dad's job transferred, _again_."

"Danielle, you c-can't leave, we love you,"

"I know, I love you guys too,"

"William won't be happy anymore if you leave,"

"I'm not going to be happy either,"

"Well then don't leave,"

"I don't want to, but I have to go with them,"

Marissa just nodded, and hugged Danielle.

"Bye, Danielle," she said

"Goodbye Marissa,"

Last was William, this was definitely going to be the hardest. She walked over to William and hugged him. She felt like her life wouldn't be the same in Nevada, it would be less happy, less….William. He kissed her, and they hugged again. By now, the entire group of BeardsleyNorth's were all crying. No one wanted her to leave, they all loved her. Her parents car was pulled up, and her Mom got out to get her. Her mom got in the car quickly, and Danielle waved goodbye to everyone, and then got in.

**(A/N: this is like the perfect song to have playing if this was like a movie, it's called 'I will be right here waiting for you,' by Bryan Adams, lol it's kinda sad, but so is this part of the story!)**

_Oceans apart, day after day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice, on the line _

_But it doesn't stop the pain _

_If I see you next to never _

_how can we say forever _

_Wherever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here, waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I took for granted, all The times _

_That I thought would last somehow _

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now _

_Oh can't you see it baby, _

_You've got me going crazy _

_Wherever you go, whatever you do _

_I will be right here, waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance _

_Oh you can't see it baby _

_You've got me going crazy _

None of the BeardsleyNorths wanted to associate very much over the next few days, everyone was quiet, and sad. It had been five days since Danielle had left, and none still wanted to talk to each other much. It was still raining, symbolic, of course. And it was a very rainy, and cold night when everyone's lives seemed to get better.

The house was silent, except for the sound of the rain pounding on the windows, and roof. The doorbell rang, and pierced the silence. It was Phoebe who went to answer it, other than William, she had taken this the hardest, she hadn't dressed in her usual funky attire, just black and navy blue was all she felt like wearing, and she couldn't touch her guitar either. When she saw who was at the door, her mouth dropped in immense surprise, and shock.

"Danielle?" she said

"Yeah," Danielle answered, Danielle looked very cold and wet, she had on jeans and a dark blue sweat shirt, and had her arms crossed to eliminate some of the cold.

"Dani!" Phoebe said hugging her

"Oh, now I got you all wet, sorry,"

"No, it's O.K., it's worth it just to see you again, everyone's going to be SO happy." she turned and yelled throughout the lighthouse, since she was the only one in the living room, "Everyone! Quick! Come Here!"

Pretty much everyone came at once, and all saw her, and tried to hug her all at once. Despite the fact she was soaking wet, no one seemed to care. William was the last to appear, "Can't a person concentrate on studies for two seconds in this house without some-" he stopped when he saw Danielle,

She looked up and smiled at him, he ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and she ran the rest of the way to the stairs, and the hugged. Then their lips met in probably the most passionate kiss in _history_, considering what had happened in the previous five days. Everyone was crying again, but not because they were sad, but because they all couldn't have been happier to see Danielle again.

**A/N: Alrighty, more soon, Bed time!**

**Britannia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be234therz: Yeah, I cried as I was writing her leaving! I could just see it, soooo sad, when I have a boyfriend, I hope I don't have to leave him to go to Nevada! lol Thanks!**

**LilCwick: Thank-you! I know, it's only sad for a little, then it's all happy, happy stories are just….nice, lol. **

They all finally moved into the living room, where they all were dying to know how Danielle got here.

"Well, first of all, I knew I couldn't stay in Nevada, I couldn't handle it, so my Dad got an offer for a job back here, and they were going to drive back, since all of our stuff was there, but they said I could fly here, and since I don't have a car here, I ran here from the airport,"  
"You ran?" Frank asked

"Yeah, I had to see you guys, other than my parents no group of people makes me happier,"

"Danielle," Helen said, sounding like she was going to cry, "You absolutely without a doubt, HAVE to marry William."

Marissa sat down next to Danielle, "We missed you, Danielle, and you can't ever, ever, leave again,"

"Oh, don't worry," She started, as she put her arm around Marissa, "I won't."

They all stayed there and talked to her for what seemed like numerous hours. After William finally convinced them to let him talk to her alone, they went and sat out on the front porch, it had stopped raining, again, symbolic, of course. They sat down on the lighthouse porch's bench, and William turned to her and said, "I don't believe this, you're actually back,"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, I didn't want to leave in the first place, but what can you do?" Danielle said

William sighed, and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you," he said

Danielle smiled, and shook her head, "I don't either,"

William leaned in to kiss Danielle, she had never been kissed like that before. She had also never felt this way about anyone before either. No inside the house seemed to care they wanted to be alone outside, which was why they went outside in the first place, but that didn't stop nosey Christina and Dylan from coming out on the porch anyway. "Whoa, dude, this isn't France," Dylan said, Christina had to laugh, that was just too hilarious. But Danielle and William had no choice but to acknowledge their presence.

"Can we help you?" William said sarcastically

"Yeah, we needed to come spy on you," Christina said

William shook his head, then said, "Can you just go back inside,"

Danielle turned to look at them and said, "They don't have to, it's O.K."

"You're a little too nice to them," William said laughing

"I know," she said

Then Helen came out on the porch and said, "Did they come out here and bother you?"

"No, they didn't." Danielle

"Actually they did," William said

"Rat," Christina said

"Hey." Helen said, "Why don't you just come inside and leave them out here, they probably would like to be alone,"

"Thank-you," William said

"Anytime," Helen said

After they had talked about the five days they missed together, her parents finally arrived, and she had to leave.

When William came back inside, Frank was the only one in the living room.

"Where _is _everyone?" William asked looking around

"Upstairs," Frank answered

"Why…..?"

"Because I wanted to have a talk with you,"

"Oh..kay….."

"Now, William, I know you're almost an adult, but I think I should ask you…." He looked around and quieted his voice, "You and Danielle haven't…."

"Haven't…..what…..?"

"You know…."

"Actually I don't, could you please just ask me,"

"Have you had…."

"Sex? No! At least not yet….you know, why do you need to know?"

"Because as your father I think I should be clued in on these things,"

"Alright, is that all, or are there any other personal things you'd like to ask while I'm here?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that was it, thank-you for clearing that up,"

"Not a problem,"

As William proceeded up the stairs, Dylan caught him as he was going to his room.

"Hey, I heard your talk with Dad,"

"Look, I would prefer not to discuss personal things with anyone, including Dad, but now you want me to discuss them with you? Not happening," William said

"Just hold on a second. You must be crazy if nothing happened with you guys yet,"

"Hello, I'm not talking about this with you,"

"If it were me I would've-"

"Excuse me, please do not think of my girlfriend in any sort of context that involves the two of you. And, that's probably the reason she isn't with you,"

"Yeah, that's the reason,"

"Look, the reason that hasn't happened with us yet is because we aren't ready for it, and…this isn't your business so remind me why I am saying this,"

"William, William, William…I still can't believe that,"  
"I really don't care what you do and do not believe, so I am done discussing this with you,"

Dylan laughed, and William proceeded down the hall quickly so no one else could talk to him. When his door shut, Dylan ran down the hall to Christina's room, and banged on the door.

"What?" She said

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said

"Yeah…."

"Has William had any girlfriends before?"  
"Before Danielle? One or two, but all the others ran from the eight kid thing, and the two that remained, he managed to hide it from them, but when they found out, they left too,"

"Wow, that makes Danielle like the golden one, right?"

"It also makes her the crazy one, who would want to date a guy with seventeen brothers and sisters, if she wasn't so nice, I'd call the asylum."

"She's not crazy, I think she's actually like his perfect match, but that's not what I meant,"

"Oh you mean what he and Dad were talking about downstairs, yeah she'll be 'the one.'"

Dylan threw his head back and laughed, "This is a good day,"

"Why?"

He laughed again, "Because." he said and proceeded down the hall to his own room.

**A/N: This chapter was a little silly, lol more soon, and what will Dylan do with that tidbit of info? Don't worry no public humiliation, just black mail of some sort, stay tuned!**

**Britannia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry it's been like forever since I updated this, but now I am, lol Lizzie helped partially write this chapter, she came up with what Dylan was going to blackmail William with, so credit for blackmail: Lizzie Dalton, lol**

The next day, William had prepared his books for school, and was going to exit his bedroom, when he nearly ran into Dylan who was blocking the doorway.

"Can you move?" William said

"No," Dylan answered, unable to stop smiling.

"Do I _want _to know why you have a strange look on your face, and you won't step aside for one second so I can get by?"

"Probably not,"

"Well, that's great for you, but would you just please get out of the way,"

"Cool home fry, I need to discuss some things with you."

"Like…?"

"Well," Dylan leaned back, and shut the door behind him, "Christina shared something with me,"

William was afraid to ask, so Dylan just kept right on talking, "She told me, you aren't, how should I put this…, 'experienced'." Dylan could tell by William's expression that he didn't catch his drift, "O.K., remember what you were talking about with Dad last night…"

"Oh! Wait a minute, she _told _you that! How did that even come up?"

"I….um…asked her," he mumbled

"You what!"

"Asked her, I thought Danielle should know,"

"You told Danielle!"

"No, no, but I will,"

"Unless….?"

"Unless you break up with Danielle,"

"You're insane, _why _would I break up with her?"

"Because, imagine the embarrassment, Will. Your smashingly lovely girlfriend who I _know _must have quote unquote experience, and you don't, and you're _older _than she is!"

"_Uh. _I don't want to tell her, and I do _not _want you to!"

"Well, then you'll have to break up with her, and when you break her heart, I'll be there."

"You'll _what_?"

"Be there, ya know, swoop in,"

"Um, no you won't."

"Yeah, once you dump her, she ain't yours anymore, so she's totally available."

"Well, losing her to _you _would be a lot worse than telling her,"

"Whatever, but when you hear banging and stuff falling off the walls coming from _my _room, don't say I didn't warn you."

Dylan sashayed out the door and down the hall. William was left shocked. He had no idea what he was supposed to do about this, he couldn't break up with Danielle, and he couldn't _tell _her either.

That night, William could not fall asleep, all he could think about was Danielle's reaction to what would happen if he told her.

The next day, he and Danielle were in his car talking, of course, when he finally decided to tell her, he wasn't sure how to start, so he just said, "Have you ever been in love?"

"What, like before now?" She asked

"Yes…"

"Yeah, once before."

"Ohhh,"

"But don't worry, he didn't feel the same way. I should've waited for someone who did,"

Uh-oh. He knew what that meant.

"Why, have you?"

"Um, I've had girlfriends before but I never like fell in love with them,"

"Hm, but you didn't like realize that _after _you slept with them right?"

"No, definitely not,"

"Well, that's good to know."

"One thing, that for sure hasn't happened because I haven't found the right person,"

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

He didn't answer her, hopefully his non answer would give her a clue, "You're nineteen, and a _virgin?_ Oh, no way. You have an illegitimate child don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh my God, this is too much, you can't be serious."

"As much as I wish I wasn't, I am,"

"I so cannot pursue a relationship with a guy who's a nineteen year old virgin," then she started laughing, like an evil laugh, (like how Dylan was laughing in the hallway)

"NO!" William said as he sat straight up. He sighed and looked around then room, _"There's no **way **I can tell her now." _He thought.

The next morning, as he was shaving, all he could think about was that dream, it was haunting him like a ghost in a mansion. He kept hearing Danielle's evil Dylan laugh in the back of his mind. Even as he got dressed, and gathered his books, that's all he could think about, he had to ask someone for advice, but he couldn't just ask anyone, so after spending about ten minutes thinking, he ultimately decided to discuss it with one of the wisest people he knew.

"You want me to help you with _what?" _Marissa said as she stared very confused, at William.

"I need your advice,"

"But why Danielle break up with you if she found out you've never climbed Mount. Everest? In fact, I know _very _few people who have," Marissa said

"Because, climbing Mount. Everest is a big deal, and I think she might have climbed it before,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure, I'm afraid to ask her,"

"But why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"No, watch. Phoebe!"

"What?" Phoebe asked as she walked passed William and Marissa sitting on the couch.

"Have you ever climbed Mount. Everest?" Marissa asked

"No, why?" she said

"Because William is embarrassed to ask Danielle if she's even climbed it,"

"Why?" Phoebe asked through a laugh

"Because it's a metaphor," William said

"OH!" Phoebe said

"What's a metaphor?" Marissa asked

"A…It's a…big step in a person's life," he lied

"Ohhhh,"

Phoebe was still laughing when she walked into the kitchen. Dylan came flying down the stairs singing, "Gotta get me a woman, gotta get me one right now," as he continued to skip into the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Marissa asked

"Oh, he's all jazzed because he thinks once I tell Danielle about Mount. Everest, she's going to dump me on the spot, then he'll date her."

"EWWWWWW! William, he CAN'T date her! She likes _you_."

"Yeah well, we'll have to see,"

"William, if you had climbed Mount. Everest and Danielle hadn't, would you feel any different about her?"

"No, of course not."

"Thennnn, what makes you think she would about you?"

"Because it's different, I think _Dylan's _climbed Mount. Everest,"

"Really?"

"I don't know, but it seems like it,"

"Hmmmmm."

Just then the door bell rang. "Yay! Danielle's here!" Marissa said as she rushed to the door.

William came to the door also, and Danielle seemed different, like, more beautiful than usual. He wondered what it could be, he was in the middle of that thought when Marissa interrupted it with, "Danielle?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever climbed Mount. Everest?" William smacked his forehead with his hand.

"No…why?" she answered

"Because, William was afraid to ask you,"

"What?" she looked at Marissa, then up at William.

"I need to talk to you for a second," William said, taking her hand, and pulling her out onto the porch.

"Well, **that **was urgent, what was Marissa talking about?" Danielle said

"It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time,"

"O.K., well, it all started with my Dad, he absolutely **can't **leave my personal life _alone, _so, he asked me if you and I had….."

"Climbed Mount. Everest?" she asked

"Yeah, and I told him that we hadn't, but of course, **everyone **heard that, and Dylan went and asked Christina another question pertaining to the matter, I swear you are _so _lucky you're an only child, anyway, then he decides to blackmail me, because I didn't want you to know that, and he threatened to tell you if I didn't break up with you, so I knew if I asked _anyone _in my house for advice, I wouldn't get any, so I figured I'd ask Marissa, but then I couldn't actually give her the situation, I had to edit it, so that also got me nowhere,"

"So…you're a virgin…?" Danielle asked

"Yes…"

"Well, at least one of us is," William's eyes widened, "I'm kidding, I am too,"

"Thank GOD,"

"What, did Dylan think I wasn't?"

"Yeah, which is part of the reason why I didn't want to tell you,"

"Did he like think I'd leave you…for _him?"_

"I think, which it what I thought too,"

"What? Why?"

"Because,"

"Because…he seems like the ideal boyfriend? Wrong. Not for me anyway, he doesn't seem to really care about his girlfriends, they're just _there_. You aren't like that, and I like that."

"Good to know."

"And, I highly doubt Dylan's climbed Mount. Everest."

"Oh, I don't,"

"Watch. Phoebe!"

Phoebe came out onto the porch so quickly, it was like she was sitting _waiting _for them to call her out there.

"Yes." She said

"Do you know if Dylan's ever climbed Mount. Everest,"

"Heck Naw! Who would-I mean who could-EW!"

"Thank-you Phoebe," Danielle said

Then she turned to William who was staring at the front door like he couldn't believe what he had just heard, and Danielle was about to say, 'I told you so,' when Dylan comes shooting out onto the porch, and says, "She LIED, she doesn't know ANYTHING, I'm-I'm she's DEAD!" then he flew back into the house.

Danielle and William turned to each other, and couldn't take it anymore, they started laughing hysterically.

**A/N: A bit of a long one subject chapter, but some interesting stuff happens next chapter!**

**Britannia**


End file.
